


That Big Kid

by Avelorni



Category: SHINee
Genre: Implied Masturbation, M/M, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelorni/pseuds/Avelorni
Summary: Kibum has one only thing that annoys the shit out of him, and the name was Choi Minho.





	That Big Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Joyfully, the muses are with me these days, and I've come up with a new series!. Please enjoy it!!! And of course feel free to comment or to ask anything, I'll be more than pleased to read you y'all.

Kibum has one only thing that annoys the shit out of him, and the name was Choi Minho, that big kid. In the past they hated each other, but as the years passed and they got to know the other better, his relationship developed in a more friendly way. Now, despite teasing each other, they’re almost best friends, which is a great improvement knowing that they used to beat the hell out of the other sometimes.

Kibum ended loving Minho, caring a lot for him, and making sure he was getting what he needed, and so was doing Minho to Kibum, it was a delightful and healthy friendship, though they really liked to tease each other. Minho was no stranger to Kibum’s home, as he stayed with him when he was feeling lonely or bored. That day was another of that kind of days, just Minho and Kibum in the house, hurricane assured.

“What’s this, Bummie?” yelled Minho from the living room.

“What’s what?” Kibum sighed, interrupting the dinners making, and approaching Minho, who was holding in his hand a 20cm bright pink dildo. “Where the fuck did you found this?!” Kibum rushed over Minho, taking the sexual toy from his hand.

“It was in a box under your bed” his irritatingly loud laughter broke the delicious calm of the peaceful house. “Kibum’s feeling lonely lately?” Minho makes one of his cute and annoying pouts.

“Not lonely, just horny” slaps Minho’s face with the dildo, which only made Minho laugh even louder.

“Dude, do you seriously take that up your ass?” eyes the toy.

“Sure I do, and you’ll take it too if you don’t shout your mouth”

“Isn’t Woohyun jealous of that?”

Kibum sighs “Woohyun is not my boyfriend, we’re just friends with benefits”

“Whatever” Minho stays shut for a moment “Why do gays take things up their holes?”

Kibum gave him a deadly stare

“Not joking!” Minho covered up quickly his head in case Kibum decided to slap him again with the toy “I’m seriously curious”

“Now your suddenly interested in homosexual sex?” Kibum rises his brow “Then you must have found out why Changmin is so close with you”

“Not at all…Wait, what?”

“Never mind” Kibum sits by Minho’s side on the couch “So you’re genuinely interested?”

Minho nods “I think I should know basic mechanics of your sexuality, since I know you for such a long time and we’re super good friends”

Kibum shrugs his shoulders “fair enough” While holding the dildo on his hands starts to think about what to say “Actually…gay sex is pretty similar to straight sex, you know. Blowjobs, handjobs, fucking…”

“Yeah, but straight guys don’t take things up their holes”

“Well, then they should start to, because it feels amazing”

“But I’m not gay…I can’t take a dick”

“Who’s saying you need to take a dick? You can use your own fingers, it would be like jerking off. Some girls enjoy fingering boys too”

Minho makes a weird face “But isn’t ass play a gay thing?”

“Not at all, only man to man sex makes it gay. A girl fingering you is as straight as you fucking her”

Minho nods slowly “I don’t know man…it just feels weird to let a girl taking control…”

Kibum laughs “Don’t be such a misogynistic asshole, Minho” slaps his face with the dildo again “reversing the roles a bit is not going to kill you”

“Stop hitting me with that. It went up your nasty hole”

“I clean this on boiling water, it’s as clean as surgical material. You could literally touch an open wound with it, is not going to get infected”

“I don’t care, that thing goes into your hole. I’m not comfortable with you hitting me with it”

“Whatever” Kibum puts the toy aside “As I was saying, anal sex is great, you mustn’t be afraid of it”

“But it hurts, right?”

“Yes and no. It depends on the other person’s skills, and how big the toy or dick is. An experienced person could make a 25cm dick feel amazing, but other that is just a noobie could make his 15cm dick hurt like a candent steel stick”

“You must have taken a lot of dicks up your ass then”

“Yeah, I guess. A lot more than you for sure”

Minho shuts a few seconds “But why it does feel that good?”

“What?”

“I mean, there’s not anything that makes the penetration pleasurable”

Kibum stares at him, amazed about the lack of that jerk’s anatomy knowledge “It feels good because the prostate, dumbass”

“What does the prostate have to do with all of this?”

Kibum rolls his eyes “You don’t really know about gay sex, huh?”

“That’s why I’m asking you”

“Long story short, the prostate is like an extra sexual organ that straight guys don’t know that it could be used like it, or at least are not interested into it, because of power roles”

Minho frowns his brows “Then is like having an extra dick?”

“Yeah…kinda. But it’s way more sensitive”

Minho smirks slightly “I’m curious now”

Kibum laughs “Really? Well you have smaller dildos and lube in the same box where you found this” jokes, knowing that Minho would not take the challenge.

“I can really use them?” Minho smiles daringly “Hold up for a sec, I’ll be back right away” Minho rushes into the second floor, leaving a very confused Kibum on the couch.

“HEY YOU JERK, I WAS JOKING!!!” Kibum screams into the air “DON’T DARE TO USE MY FUCKTOYS!!!”

 

About half an hour later, Minho goes into the kitchen, with a broad smile drawn in his handsome face.

“Please, tell me that you don’t…”

Minho nods “Of course I did, and as you said, it was amazing”

Kibum makes a disgusted face “I’m glad I helped you exploring your own body at the young age of almost thirty, but I’m afraid that I won’t use that dildo again”

“Oh, don’t worry, I boiled it up and returned it to the box, so you don’t know which of them I used. You have a lot by the way”

“You what?!” Kibum hits Minho’s arm “You’re such a dick” Suddenly realises what was really inside the box “Wait, you saw…”

“The polaroids of Woohyun and you naked? not at all, sorry”

“That’s private!” Kicks Minho’s ass.

“Chill dude, I’ve already seen you naked” dodges a spoon that Kibum threw at him.

“But not like that!”

“And what’s the matter? You both are really cute”

“Wait what?” Kibum freezes “You actually liked the photos?”

“Sure, I don’t need to be gay to appreciate some aesthetically pleasing porn”

“Oh” Kibum smiles cutely “That’s really nice from you”

“Plus, Woohyun’s dick is not a secret for me”

Kibums make a weird face “What?”

“Years ago, when he was starting to flirt with you, he “mistook” your phone number and sent nudes to me” shrugs his shoulders “shit that happens”

“You gave him your phone number instead of mine?”

Minho nods, smirking

“I would have killed you back at the day if I knew it, you know that, right?”

“Yes, yes” answers Minho, condescendingly.

Kibum goes back to cooking, the dinner was almost done.

“I don’t know why you still have sex with him, his dick is not precisely big” says Minho, suddenly.

Kibum smirks “What makes you think that I’m the bottom?”

Minho opens his eyes widely, surprised “wait, I’ve always assumed that you were the one taking things up the ass”

“Why? Because I’m girly?”

Minho gulps, he got himself into a difficult situation “Well no…but yes”

“We actually take turns, but you should never judge a book by its cover”

“It makes sense, as your dick is bigger than his”

Kibum sighs “It has nothing to do with dick sizes or with looking girly or manly, we just have sex and enjoy it, that’s all”

“Maybe for you, but if we were to fuck, I wouldn’t let you have my ass”

Kibum smirks and arches his brow “Is that a dare, Choi Minho?”

Minho gulps, if it wasn’t a good idea to challenge him, neither it was to challenge Kim Kibum. Suddenly, a “ding” breaks the heavy sexual tension between the two. Kibum goes quickly to the oven, taking their dinner.

“You’re safe Choi Minho…by the moment”


End file.
